


Aire y tierra

by nanamiii



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Si el aire era el elemento con el cual Diana se sentía identificada, entonces Akko era, definitivamente, como la tierra.





	Aire y tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Advierto que este fic está todavía sin betear c:

A Diana le gustaba el aire. Multiforme e invisible, solamente puedes verlo sobre aquello que impacta, mueve o destruye; puede tomar la forma de una brisa que juguetea con tu cabello o puede azotar a los hombres como un tornado castigador. Le gustaba porque siempre había percibido esa capacidad de transformarse como algo mágico, y la magia era el gran pilar de su vida. 

Mas un día había llegado Akko, quien era el opuesto de Diana. Si Diana se identificaba con el aire, Akko era, sin lugar a dudas, como la tierra. Cabeza dura y con una voluntad que nada podía erosionar, ella había llegado a Luna Nova para tirar abajo los cimientos de tradiciones ancestrales —particularmente aquellas que creía injustas o absurdas— cual terremoto. Y con ello había cambiado la vida de más de uno también. 

Quizás alguien no estaría de acuerdo con su comparación y podría decir que Akko era más bien como el fuego. Es decir, sí, Diana estaría de acuerdo en cuanto a que Akko tenía una personalidad fogosa y brillante —“brillante” en el sentido de “ser capaz de emitir luz”, no académicamente hablando—, pero la bruja japonesa no buscaba quemar a nadie. No, definitivamente Akko no llevaba consigo la violencia del fuego. Aunque Diana admitiría que sí traía una llama que no se apagaba nunca. 

¿Y el agua? No, mucho menos que el fuego. El agua podía representar la calma de un lago, una característica que Akko carecía. Y tampoco podía compararla con un mar agitado y violento, puesto que, si bien a veces podía ser asfixiante con su actitud, ella jamás buscaría ahogarte o hundirte.

Akko era tierra, definitivamente. Desde su arribo a Luna Nova, Akko había sacudido el suelo de sus profesoras,  compañeras —particularmente de Sucy y Lotte— y de la vida mágica en general, cambiándolas para siempre: era la primera alumna que no venía de una familia de brujas, había obtenido el Claiomh Solais, logrado terminar para siempre con el sufrimiento del fantasma de una princesa, conseguido que Diana volviera a Luna Nova para que siguiera con sus estudios, y, como si todo aquello hubiera sido poco, Akko también había encontrado las siete palabras de Arcturus y salvado al país de una potencial guerra con su vecino.

Y, por supuesto, también había estado el asunto del beso. El temblor más grande de todos, quizá. 

Diana aseguraba que Akko era quien había empezado, mientras que ésta juraba que había sido Diana quien había dado el primer paso. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque todo lo subsecuente a ese beso fue una sacudida tras otra: el silencio incómodo, las miradas atípicamente tímidas, las confesiones casi simultáneas, las risitas entre nerviosas y vergonzosas, la toma de manos y el segundo beso.

Sí, Akko había llegado a su vida como un terremoto para derribar cimientos y para darle nuevas y esperanzadoras perspectivas. Ella era la tierra, Diana era el aire; su rival y opuesto. 

Pero ¿qué mejor lugar para echar raíces y crecer juntas que la tierra?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
